Kazuki Yao
|birthplace = Kanagawa, Ishikawa, Japan|nationality = Japanese|spouse = Miina Tominaga (1990-????)|occupation = Seiyu|known for = Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Desmond) Astro Boy (Skunk) Beast Wars (Starscream) Beast Wars Neo (Saberback) Berserk: The Golden Age Arc (Gaston) Betterman (Bodaiju) Black Jack (Takashi) Captain Tsubasa (Heffner) Detective Conan (Kuramoto Youji, Toby Keynes, Kando, Yaguchi Akihiko, Reiji Himuro,Kahara Fuuga) Corrector Yui (Kasuga Shinichi) Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God (Shinobu Fujiwara) Death Note (Shidoh) Demonbane (Tiberius) Digimon Adventure 02 (Igamon) Digimon Xros Wars (Zamielmon) Doraemon (Red haired Gang Member) F-Zero Falcon Legend (Jack Levin) Fullmetal Alchemist (Lieutenant Yoki) Genesis of Aquarion (Moroha) Grenadier (Suirou) Great Teacher Onizuka (Toshiyuki Saejima) Gunslinger Girl (Marco) Hanada Shōnen Shi (dad) Harelya II Boy (Reiji Maroka) Hunter × Hunter (1999) (Izunabi (episode 45)) Hunter × Hunter (2011) (Majitani) Initial D (Kouichirou Iketani) Inuyasha: The Final Act (Kaō, English: The Flower Prince) Jankenman (Kamen Osodashi) Kaiji (Kitami) Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (Takeda Ikki) Kenran Butohsai (Episode 18, Crawley) Keroro Gunsou (Zoruru) Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Steng) Marchen Awakens Romance (Puss n' Boots) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Arbor Lint) Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Gates Capa, Addis Aziba) Monster Rancher (Tiger) NG Knight Lamune & 40 (Da Cider) Nerima Daikon Brothers (Prime Minister Oizuma) Naruto: Shippuden (Suika) Ninja Scroll: The Series (Kawahori) One Piece (Jango, Mr. 2 Bon Clay, Franky, Fake Sogeking, Tablet)|active = 1985-present|status = Active|Agent = Mix Max}}Kazuki Yao (矢尾 一樹 Yao Kazuki, born June 17, 1959) is a veteran voice actor and actor who was born in Ishikawa. Yao is currently represented by Mix Max. Voice roles Television animation * Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Dezumondo) * Astro Boy (Skunk) * Beast Wars (Starscream) * Beast Wars Neo (Saberback) * Betterman (Bodaiju) * Black Jack (Takashi) * Captain Tsubasa (Heffner) * Case Closed (Meitantei Conan) (Kuramoto Youji, Toby Keynes) * Corrector Yui (Kasuga Shinichi) * Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God (Shinobu Fujiwara) * Death Note (Shidoh) * Demonbane (Tiberius) * F-Zero GP Legend (Jack Levin) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Lieutenant Yoki) * Genesis of Aquarion (Moroha) * Grenadier (Suirou) * Great Teacher Onizuka (Toshiyuki Saejima) * Gunslinger Girl (Marco) * '' History's strongest disciple Kenichi Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple '' (Takeda Ikki, Takeda the puncher) * Initial D (Kouichirou Iketani) * Inuyasha: The Final Act (Kaō, English: The Flower Prince) * Keroro Gunsou (Zoruru) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Steng) * Marchen Awakens Romance (Puss n' Boots) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Arbor Lint) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Judau Ashta) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Gates Capa, Addis Aziba) * Monster Rancher (Tiger) * NG Knight Lamune & 40 (Da Cider) * Nerima Daikon Brothers (Prime Minister Oizuma) * Ninja Scroll: The Series (Kawahori) * One Piece (Jango, Mr. 2 Bon Clay, Franky) * Pokémon (Byron) * Pretty Sammy TV (Ginji Kawai) * Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi (Ikki Takeda) * Street Fighter II V (Fei Long) * Tenjho Tenge (Bunshichi Tawara) * Wedding Peach (Pluie) * Yaiba (General Mongetzu, Gekko) * Zoids: Chaotic Century (Stinger) OVA * Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman (Zellos) * Bastard!! (Dark Schneider) * Gunbuster (Aim for the Top! - Top wo Nerae!) (Toren Smith) * The Heroic Legend of Arslan (Guibu) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Warren Hughs) * Madara (Seishinja) * Megazone 23 Parts II and III (Shogo Yahagi) * Murder Princess (Dominikov) * Ushio and Tora (Juro) * Yagami-kun's Family Affairs (Yūji Yagami) Theater animation * Violinist of Hameln (Hamel) Video games * Angelique (Pastha) * Demonbane (Tiberius) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (Judau Ashta) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (Judau Ashta) * Kaiser Knuckle (known outside of Japan as Global Champion) (Kazuya) * One Piece (Jango, Mr. 2 Bon Clay, Franky) * Super Robot Wars series (Judau Ashta, Gates Capa, Fujiwara Shinobu) * Tales of the Abyss (Dist) * Ys 4: The Dawn of Ys (Mīyu) Tokusatsu * B-Robo Kabutack (Denden Roller) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Ultimate Hades God: Drake) External links and references * Kazuki Yao at the Anime News Network * Kazuki Yao at Usagi * Kazuki Yao's Official Profile at Mix Max * Kazuki Yao at the Seiyuu database References Category:1959 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people ar:كازكي ياو de:Kazuki Yao es:Kazuki Yao it:Kazuki Yao ja:矢尾一樹 zh:矢尾一樹 Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Sigma Seven Category:Mix Max